cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Alesis Citadel
Summary '''Alesis Citadel' was a ruthless Sith assassin and pirate, known for his suddenly overwhelming strategies and ruthless array of weaponry. He was born on Mustafar and was taken from there by Jedi Master Krar X’aan to join the ranks of the Jedi Knights. Upon his announcement to oppose the act of rejecting marriage, he was expelled and retreated to Korriban. He was then greeted by Darth Fi'Seen, who secretly placed Blood Sith Control bond on Alesis. Through this bond, Alesis was taught the Sith ways of the force. Fi'Seen neglected to teach him Blood Style teachings for fear of getting overpowered and taught him advanced swordsmanship instead. Eventually Citadel learned what his master had done and retreated away, to be met by many leader and many a Sith. Among them he encountered Andur Phaseslide who he took with him to help him start a new organization, the Sith Council or Council Elites. With his new-found Apprentice he set out to attack the Jedi and found many allies. Through them he was acquainted with Rekoba Hope and his Gang the Skull Squadron, earning the Rank of General. After serving his time...He began to lead a squad called Rage He then Went on To join Skull again, then creating another squad, Counter StrikeForce, Meant to Combat the former Adam Heart. He then Reformed and began to Bring back the Blood Sith. Early Life Alesis Xenos Citadel was born in 53 BBY to a Green-skinned Twilek Family. As his homeworld was Mustafar, his early life and society was cloaked in darkness. His Father, Xyp'm Erasis of the West, was known as the zealous patriot of the family. In 63 BBY, Xyp'm was killed in battle against (as the reports state) some one with a lightsaber. His mother, Parlyn Phobisis of the East, was a talented assassin. In order to make a name for herself, she was obliged to join a guild. Eventually she was shot by her rival, Eutopis, in 65 BBY. This was caused to a claim by both that they were more out-skilled then the other. Although these deaths were drastic, they had little affect on the young comprehensive child. For Alesis had been named Citadel, correlated to the parents belief that the child was a fortress to hold their emotions. Alas, Citadel was abused until the very day of Phobisis' death. His younger brother, Quem Aquinos Citadel, was where all the loving emotions were held. Found to be force sensitive, Quem was taken away to become a Jedi. Other then that, little is known about Alesis early life, except for how he got his middle name. The Prophesy During the Year 55 BBY, a mystical figure known as the Prophet came into Citadel's villiage. using his dark magic, he claimed to foretell a life. erasis, known to easily superstitious,had his son taken to the Oracle for an omen. Alas all Alesis could remember was a dark, smoke filled room filled room and a white cloaked Prophet. The rest was written in Erasis journal, found at his death site: It was because of this encounter that Erasis named Alesis Xenos, for those that would fall before his two sabers would not be the only ones to suffer the dreadful fate. When Erasis was eventually killed, he cursed his oppressor, vowing his vengeance, Alesis became the Avenger 15 years later, and the Omen was fulfilled... Entrance to the prophets chambers.png|''Entrance To The Prophet's Chambers'' prophet.png|'THE PROPHET' mediation room.jpg|The Meditation Room beginning to foretell.jpg|The Prophet Begins The Omen. Getting to the Climax.jpg|The Prophet Is Accessing The Future. outfit switch.jpg|The Prophet's Outfit Switches Alesis.jpg|The Future Alesis Is Revealed alesis lands.jpg|The Image Lands In An Explosion I am the XENOsidE!.png|"I am the Xenocide! " Hold off.png|Alesis Holds off Sabers Hold off 2.png|Alesis Vanishes Into The Darkness Jedi Service On the Main Stage...Krar X'aan Two years later, A Jedi came into the villiage. He was an averaged-sized human, with tan skin, sapphire eyes, and light grey hair. Refering himself as Master Krar X'aan Of the Jedi Order. X'aan had made his way to Mustafar to see the strange sights he had been assigned to examine. Instead, of finding a muderer, he found a boy, abused, and torn. He askewd the boy his name, probing him for the source of his sorrow. Finding none, he sent the boy off, only to see a very large bandage on his left lekku. He noticed that there was a small scorch mark, indicating slave torture-style punishment. This infruriated Krar, and caused his heart to sink. Being knownh for his persistance and subtle con methods, He easily got custody of Alesis, and brought him to the Jedi Temple, taking him as his personal Padawan. Training under X'aan :Immediately, Master X'aan began training; the Clone Wars were unknowningly been approaching for years now. X'aan found it excessively hard to control Alesis' tedency be incompassionate as his parents had been to him. However, alesis was most tolerant, with patience higher then most people of his age. Krar began by teaching Alesis the following values, which Alesis would pass on to his students decades later. *'Patience': Theres always a bigger fish. -Obi-Wan Kenobi *'Stealth': Wh''o's the more foolish: the fool, or the fool who follows him? -Obi-Wan Kenobi *'Memory': Your eyes can deceive you; don't trust them. ''-Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *'Acceptance ': De''ath is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force.' -''Yoda *'''Imagination: Truly wonderful the mind of a child is. -Yoda *'Good Judgement:' Si''ze matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? -Yoda'' : : Alesis picked these up fairly quick. By the time he was : Sith Beginnings /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Retreat to Korriban /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Blood Sith /TO BE PUBLISHED//Category to be Published too/ Return to Coruscant /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Council Elites /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Introduction to Nova /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Introduction to Dark Ciara /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Dark Nebula /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Rekoba Hope's Influence /TO BE PUBLISHED/AlesisCitadel 17:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) The Battle of Silvernights /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Skull Squadron /TO BE PUBLISHED//See catergory/ Return to Blood Sith /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Romances /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Abilities and Personality /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Category:Sith Category:Dark Nebula Category:Togrutas Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Commander Category:Skull Squadron Category:Sith Assassin Category:General Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Leader Category:Blademaster Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Ace Category:Saber Master Category:Master Builder Category:Wirlwind of Rage